


Fall for You

by PKQ



Category: Single Parents (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKQ/pseuds/PKQ
Summary: Will brings their still interlocked hands to his lips, gently placing a kiss on the back of her hand. This seems to reason with her stubborn attitude just a bit as her breath hitches in her throat. She doesn’t know if it’s the pain meds kicking in or just the whole insanity of the past few hours starting to sink in, but Angie wants nothing more than to kiss Will’s stupid lips in that moment. Too bad she’s attached to an IV with a bum foot, lying in a Hospital bed.
Relationships: Will Cooper/Angie D'Amato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Fall for You

It all started as a stupid little argument. Christmas was approaching quickly which meant going all out on decorations and buying presents and baking cookies and singing Christmas carols at the top of your lungs and getting the cops called on you because of noise complaints from your neighbors. At least that’s what Christmas was to Will. Things for Angie went a tad bit differently around the holiday season. 

Christmas to Angie meant really trying her best, but having the stress of not being able to buy her son all the presents he probably wanted (she didn’t read his letter to Santa ever to spare herself feelings of guilt) and just in general more stress. She didn’t usually have time for Christmas cookie baking or excessive decorations, and lord knows those dumb Christmas songs really just got on her nerves after hearing them more than a few times. 

But then stupid Will Cooper had to open his stupid mouth and offer Angie help decorating for the holidays. Like she couldn’t decorate the house all by herself if she wanted to. The issue was wanting to. Because she could decorate and make her house the most festive thing since whatever that dumb snowman’s name was. She totally could. 

“I don’t need your help, Will Cooper!” She snapped and Will’s normally too bright demeanor for 7:30am on a Tuesday during school drop-off immediately turned to a frown. “Yeah, that's right, you heard me. I’m gonna make my house the damn most decorated house you’ve ever seen,”

“Ange-” Will tried to reason but she wasn’t hearing any of it.

“Better not tie your shoelaces too tight because I’m about to knock your socks off!” Angie retorted, slowly inching closer to Will’s face until they were merely inches apart. 

“That doesn’t make a whole lot of sense, but bring it, D’Amato,” Will replied with a grin.  
_____________  
So, long story short, that’s how Angie finds herself spending a good 6 hours outside decorating for the holiday. Graham had been outside for a few of them, trying to untwist light strands and help his mom, but he grew impatient quickly and Angie sent him inside to play with his LEGO’s. 

So far, two bushes and one tree trunk have lights, and there’s one blow up Santa in the yard. Exhausted from working outside for so long but also excited to see how it looks, Angie plugs the extension cords for the lights in expecting some spectacular display of Christmas but only finding some sad excuse for a decorated front yard. She has to go bigger… taller. 

Trudging through the garage, Angie pulls out the ladder that has been collecting dust for the past 8 years. Licking her lips and smirking, she grabs a strand of colorful lights, sets the ladder up below the tree, and begins climbing. 

Angie’s only got the lights hooked onto a few branches and she iis struggling, but trying her hardest to wrap the tree in lights. She blames the rustle of a squirrel in the tree over and reaching a little bit too far to the left to try to hang up the lights for what happens next. One minute she’s on the second to top rung of the ladder, and the next thing she knows her knees are shaking as she tries to catch herself and fails miserably. The time it takes to reach the ground from the top of the ladder feels like forever to Angie and like no time at all because the ground feels so hard against the foot she’s just crushed on her way down. 

The fall takes the wind completely out of her and only a small yelp of pain passes her lips. She’s lying on her back in the middle of her front yard and it takes a moment for it to register that she just fell off her friggen’ ladder. Oh. My. God. 

Frustrated and a little bit (okay a lot-a-bit) startled from her tumble, Angie doesn’t register the pain completely at first and instead tries to boost her self to stand back up. She’s reward with a sharp jolt of pain all the way from her ankle down her foot. Shit. This can’t be good. Sitting back down on the ground below the ladder, Angie digs around in her jacket and jeans pockets to find her phone but to no avail. So, she does the only thing she can think to do.

“GRAHAM!” She screams at the top of her lungs trying to get the attention of her son who she knows is inside invested in his LEGO's. There’s no response. 

Tears begin to well up in her eyes from the sharp pain in her ankle but Angie pushes them back. She can’t let her son know how bad she’s in pain for fear of the poor kid having a mental breakdown. 

“GRAHAM!!!” She calls again, and this time she’s rewarded with small stomping feet hurrying towards the door and making their way outside. It’s a matter of seconds before the 8 year-old is outside, confused at the site of his mom on the ground. 

“Mom, why are you on the ground?” He asks, his head tilting slightly to the side in that oh-so-cute inquisitive way he does when he’s confused by something. 

“It’s okay, honey,” Angie says, trying to be soothing and to keep calm. “I just fell a little bit and my foot is hurting.”

Angie recognizes the panic in her sons eyes as they widen to the size of moons. “Graham, it’s okay. I’m fine. I just really need you to go inside, get my phone and call Will, okay?” Graham looks like he’s on the verge of a mental breakdown, but he dutifully sprints inside to do as he’s told. He doesn’t want to let his mom down. 

Angie takes a deep breath, boosting herself up a bit farther so she can take a closer look at the damage. Rolling her capri pant leg up and drawing her leg nearer, she winces as she notices the damage she’s done. Her ankle looks twice the size it did before and it’s visibly discolored, the bruising around the injury bad. “Fuck,” she mutters to herself.

Like clockwork, Graham immediately comes rushing out the door again, phone to his ear. “He wants to talk to you,” he says, handing the phone off to his mom, a look of sheer terror in his eyes. 

Angie takes the phone from her son, bringing it up to her own ear. “Hey Will,” she whispers quietly. 

“Angie! Oh my god! What happened? Are you okay? Graham said you fell? Are you hurt? You need to call 911 right now if you’re hurt!” 

“Will, relax,” she mutters. “I fell from my ladder while trying to put up Christmas lights and I think I may have broken my ankle. Any way you can come over and drive me to urgent care or a Hospital or something? I don’t want to call 911 because honestly it’s probably not even that bad and plus ambulance fees are hella expensive.” Angie scoffed. 

“Oh my god! Oh no! Oh my god!” Will starts, barely being able to get his words out into the phone. “Okay, yeah, we’re on our way over now. We’ll be there in 5.” 

“Thank you,” Angie says, before hanging up the phone. She glances at her son who is now standing in front of her, crying. 

“Hey, c’mere,” she says, opening up her arms and taking in her very worked up child. “I’m okay, it was just a little accident. But I’m gonna be okay!” 

Graham sniffles into her shirt. “Well, add ladders to my list of worst fears!” Angie can’t help but chuckle at her son’s sentiment. 

It’s only takes Will a few minutes to pull into her driveway, but feels like 5 years and all Angie can think about was how stupid she was for trying so hard to put up the Christmas lights in the tree in the first place and how bad her ankle is killing her. Will comes rushing out of the car towards her. Graham is still hanging on her, refusing to let go, but Will can tell how much pain she’s in. 

“Ange, oh my god!”

“It’s okay, I’m fine,” she replies, nonchalantly gesturing to Graham so that Will knew not to make too huge a deal out of it as to not upset the poor kid anymore. He nodded out of understanding and worry. 

“Hey Graham, buddy, why don’t you go hang in the car with Sophie, okay?” Graham reluctantly lets go of his mom and saunters off to the car.

Double checking to make sure Graham is in the car, Will kneels down next to Angie and quietly asks, “Okay, how bad is it really?” 

“Not good,” is her only response, accompanied by a wince of pain and Will’s eyes reflect nothing but worry for his best friend. 

“Okay, I’m gonna take a look at it and see what we’re dealing with,” Angie nods and Will bends down next to her foot, quietly inspecting it. 

Will bites his lip trying to remain calm as he notices just how swollen and slightly deformed her ankle looks. He sits back up, ready to deliver his diagnosis. “Shit, alright it really doesn’t look good, we’re going to the Hospital.”

Angie sighs audibly, annoyed by the whole situation. “Can’t you just make me a bag of ice or something and I’ll just rest it?” She asks hoping she could somehow get out of what would most likely end in a cast or ankle boot, which would greatly inhibit her ability to parent an 8 year-old. 

“No, I'm pretty sure it’s either fractured or sprained and that’s not gonna heal on its own so we’re going,” Angie opens her mouth to protest but she’s met by Will’s finger to her lips, shushing her. “We’re going, and that’s final. Also, you were the one who called me and asked me to take you to the Hospital which is a very un-Angie-like thing to do, which means you’re in a lot of pain. Now give me 30 seconds to go get my first aid kit from the back of my car so I can make a splint and we can go,” Angie rolls her eyes as Will stands up and jogs to the trunk of his car. God, this was so annoying and inconvenient. And at Christmastime too? Of all the holidays she had to fall off a ladder and injure herself for, it had to be Christmas. 

Will comes back moments later, first aid kit and what appears to be a large piece of fleece in his hand. He folds it up several times before instructing Angie to lay down flat on her back. 

“Okay, so this might hurt for a second but it’s gonna feel better if your ankle is immobilized,” Will gently pushes Angie's foot up ever so slightly so it’s facing towards the sky and she lets out a quick yelp of pain. He shoots her a worried look but Angie assures him she’s fine and he continues. Will uses the fleece and duct tape to tie a makeshift splint around her foot and Angie does have to admit it feels a little bit better. 

Will helps her to sit then stand up, managing not to put any weight on her bad foot. She wraps her arm around his shoulders and he swings his around her waist, Angie leaning most of her weight against him as they hobble to his car. 

“When’d you learn to do that?” She asks, curious about his first aid knowledge. 

“I take a course and renew my first aid and CPR certification every 2 years,” he says as if it was just a casual thing that all good parents do. “You never know when it might come in handy with Sophie or you know, you’re best friend who falls off of a ladder while putting up Christmas decorations.”

“Hey!” Angie laughs, mocking offense. 

When they get to the car, Will opens the door, helping Angie into the passenger seat. She’s met by a swarm of anxious questions from the two 8 year olds.

“Mom, are you okay? Did you break your leg? Are we going to the hospital?” 

“Yeah, Angie, what happened? How bad are you hurt?” The two kids chirp, talking over each other and Angie feels overwhelmed. 

Luckily Will gets in the car then, and comes to her rescue once more. “Kids, it’s okay. She just took a spill from her ladder and has a hurt ankle, so I will be taking her to the Hospital but dropping you two off at Poppy’s first.” 

“But I wanna go the Hospital with mom,” Graham whines from the back seat. Angie turns as best as she can and reaches her hand out to grab her son’s hand. He has that puppy-dog face and her heart melts at the sight of his concern for her. 

“Graham, honey, it’s okay!” She reassures him. “I’m gonna be fine and it’s just gonna be a while waiting at the Hospital which is boring so you and Soph can go hang out with Rory for a while! Okay?”

Graham nods begrudgingly. Angie takes a deep breath and tries to focus on anything other than her foot as Will backs out of her driveway and starts towards Poppy’s. 

The 5 minute ride there is awkward and mostly silent besides the classical music playing softly from the radio. Of course Will had on a classical station, that’s what he listened to when he was stressed or anxious to calm himself down. Angie preferred metal as a way of calming her worries but she had to admit the piano was kind of soothing. 

Will walks the kids up to the door and Poppy answers, quickly ushering them in. She doesn’t seem fazed at all that Will is there dropping the kids off at 6pm on a Saturday, and Angie figures he must’ve somehow texted her before when she wasn’t paying attention. Of course he did. Will Cooper was the kindest most thoughtful person she had ever met, of course he thought of everything. 

It’s matter of seconds before Will comes bounding back to the car and they started off towards the Hospital. “How’re you doing?” He asks, his eyes filled with nothing but concern as he meets Angie’s for just a moment before focusing back on the road. 

“Fine,” she groans. 

“Graham told me that I have to take the best care of you, ‘or else’,” Will offers with a small smile. “I’m not interested in finding out what the ‘or else’ is so I plan on taking the best care of you.”

Angie chuckles lightly, “Yeah you definitely don’t want to find out what it means.”

“How bad does it hurt?” 

“Oh you know it’s not great but if I had to run a 5k right now, I’d do it,” Angie quips.. 

“I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t even run a 5k if your ankle felt the best it ever had,” Will scoffs and Angie slaps him on the shoulder in response. They talk the rest of the way there and Angie is so thankful for Will’s ability to keep her mind off of the excruciating pain. 

When they get there, Will pulls around to the back of the Hospital, jumping out of the car and helping Angie towards the door. They’re met by a nurse who helps her into a wheelchair and Will goes to park the car.

The next hour feels like an absolute whirlwind to Angie as she is led into a private room, and changes into a hospital gown with doctors and nurses coming in and out of her room. She’s asked to move her foot in different directions which causes unbearable pain, then asked to wiggle her toes as the doctors perform several other evaluations before sending her off to get X-rays done. 

It’s not until she’s wheeled back to her room and they get her set up on some sort of pain medication drip that they allow Will to come back and see her.

“Did you know if you complain long enough they give you the good stuff?” Is the first thing Angie says to Will when he walks in the room, as she gestures to her IV drip bag. 

Will’s face drops his concern for just a short moment as he can’t help but offer a small smile before returning to his anxious state. “I mean yeah, but how bad does it hurt?”

“Oh, like a bitch. They kept maneuvering it in weird. and very painful ways I must add while doing X-rays. Hoping my drugs will start kicking in soon.”

“Do they think it’s broken?” Will asks as he moves over towards the side of the bed and sits down in a chair next to her.

“They didn’t tell me much, said they wouldn’t know til they got the X-rays, which should be soon. One doctor said and I quote, ‘well, it doesn’t look good’” Angie says, mockingly, feigning air quotes.

“Wow, so scholarly of him!” Will jokes. 

Their chuckles are met with a soft knock on the door and a doctor entering the room, a manila folder in his hand. Both heads snap towards the doctor who begins to pull photos out of the folder. 

“Well, it doesn’t look good,” the doctor starts and they give each other a knowing look as he continues, “Displaced tibial fracture. Broke the bone in right in two pieces near your ankle. You’re gonna need surgery which we’ll do tonight, so a nurse will come in and get you more information and get you prepped.” 

Angie’s breath catches in her throat for just a moment and the severity of her injury finally starts to sink in. She feels scared. Will seems to notice immediately and instinctively grabs her hand, rubbing soothing circles as the doctor continues with his diagnosis. He shows them the X-ray images, pointing out the break as if it was not evident enough. Then, the doctor leaves, telling them the nurse will be in shortly. 

As soon as the door clicks shut behind him, Angie turns to Will. “Uh-uh,” she says, shaking her head forcefully. “No way, I can’t have surgery. Nope, not happening. Let’s just get out of here. Is there any way you can steal a wheelchair and then we can just drive home?” Angie asks, making an attempt to get up to go as if her plan is rational before Will’s hand in hers pulls her back to lying on the bed.

“Woah, hey, Angie, it’s gonna be okay,” he says, but she’s not having any of it. 

“Will I can’t have surgery, that would make all of this too real,” she says in a voice so small she sounds like a kid. Will can’t resist her big blue eyes that stare so intently at him. He can’t make this all go away or somehow get her out of having surgery, all he can do is try his best to make her feel better.

He brings their still interlocked hands to his lips, gently placing a kiss on the back of her hand. This seems to reason with her stubborn attitude just a bit as her breath hitches in her throat. She doesn’t know if it’s the pain meds starting to kick in or just the whole insanity of the past few hours starting to sink in but Angie wants nothing more than to kiss Will’s stupid lips in that moment. Too bad she’s attached to an IV with a bum foot, lying in a Hospital bed. 

So all she whispers is “okay”, remembering Will’s promise to take the best care of her. She could do this. 

The nurse pops in a few minutes later, explaining the details of her surgery and recovery and it takes all Angie has not to get up and walk herself right out of the Hospital when the nurse mentions the surgery will take over an hour and she’ll need to have a cast on for 6-8 weeks. Actually, it takes Will’s presence, Will’s hand in her own that keeps her from doing something stupid.  
_____________  
An hour later, when the nurse comes in to take her to surgery she can’t help the tears that roll down her cheeks. She feels numb from the IV and her head feels fuzzy but she just feels so scared. She hates surgery. She hates that there’s a chance something could happen to her while she’s out and this could be it. Angie is all Graham has and dammit she’s so scared. 

Will stands up, kissing her forehead as she mumbles “if something happens, please take care of Graham.”

Will smiles back at her. “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay.” He won’t admit that he’s a little scared too, even though he knows that everything will be fine.  
_____________  
The next thing Angie remembers is opening her eyes up in a too brightly lit room and feeling numb. A nurse is by her side seconds later but her head still feels fuzzy so it’s hard for her to concentrate on what the nurse is saying. 

“Will,” Angie says in the best voice she can muster up and the nurse must somehow understand her because she nods her head and leaves the room. She rubs at her eyes with the back of her hands, trying to pull herself out of the sleep-like trance, and sits up slightly to get a better view of her foot. Her foot with a bulky white cast on it. Great. 

When the nurse leads Will into the recovery room, Angie can make out the relief on his face. “Hey, how’re feeling?” He asks, pulling up a chair to sit next to her.

“Good,” she mumbles. 

“Well, the nurse said the surgery went great and we can get you home in a little while once you’re feeling fully up to it.”

“Mmmhmmm.” Angie says, nodding her head. Her eyes are starting to close again and Will chuckles at how cute she is hopped up on pain meds. “I wanna go home.” She tries to say but gets frustrated when her brain and mouth don’t seem to be working together quite yet. Will still seems to get what she’s saying. 

“Stay awake and stay with me, then the quicker we can go home.” 

Angie perks up a little at that, her eyes opening up again. She then moves her hand, searching. 

Will notices, “Whatcha doing?” He asks, amused by her antics. Her hand finally reaches out far enough to touch his arm. 

“I wanna hold your hand again,” Angie says. It’s incredibly corny, but she feels drunk and totally not completely aware of her actions. Will happily obliges, linking their fingers together and he’s rewarded with the softest smile ever from her. He feels his heart legitimately melt. 

He continues to talk to her for the next hour or so, and slowly Angie feels like she’s coming back to life. With the meds wearing off, so does the numbness, which brings back the pain in her foot. As painful as it is, if it means she can leave sooner, Angie doesn’t seem to mind too much. 

She uses the call button to bring the nurse in who brings her crutches which she practices walking with until the nurse seems satisfied and the doctor authorizes her discharge from the Hospital. Angie could not be happier. 

Changing back into street clothes is a whole other ordeal. Will being the gem of a guy that he is, stopped back to get clothes for her while she was in surgery so it’s just a matter of getting on a large pair of his sweatpants and a t-shirt. The shirt is no big deal and after telling him to look the other way, Angie manages to slide off the gown and into the oversized shirt no problem. But, putting on pants seem to be an issue. 

Angie’s brain still feels a little fuzzy and she’s so exhausted that figuring out how to put on pants right now is just beyond her. 

She’s embarrassed but also wants to leave as soon as possible so she says, “Hey Will, any way you could help me?” 

Will’s cheeks turn a dark pink and she’s guessing hers are red too, but still he nods and walks to the other side of the bed that she’s standing by. He takes the sweatpants and instructs her to lean her hands on his shoulders as he helps her get them up and on. It’s a little bit of an ordeal, but they make it work. 

“Thank you,” she says and Will nods. 

“Yeah, of course. Shall we get out of here?” He asks and Angie's face lights up. She literally cannot wait to leave. Will helps her in to the wheelchair the nurse had brought into the room earlier and they are finally leaving that godforsaken place after spending just under 7 hours there.  
_____________  
It’s 1am and they’re driving home and they’re both exhausted. Angie feels kinda like a bad mom for not thinking about it earlier but she takes Will by surprise when she suddenly blurts out, “the kids!” with a look of confusion in her eyes. 

Will laughs, “I texted Poppy who said they could sleepover so I stopped home and grabbed their stuff for them while you were in surgery.”

“Oh, wow,” Angie exhales, falling back into her seat. “You truly are a wonderful man,” she says with a sigh.

“I know,” Will says with his trademark grin. A short moment passes before he speaks again. “Hey, why don’t you stay at my place tonight?” Angie looks taken aback so he continues, “You know that way if you need anything I can help out and be right there for you. Having a cast is quite an adjustment, believe me, I speak from experience.”

“Oh,” Angie says again, noting that someday she’ll have to ask him about his cast story. “I mean that’s okay, you’ve been so much help today and you’ve taken care of me today for so long and I’m beyond grateful for everything but you shouldn’t have to take care of me any longer and I don’t want to be anymore of a burden and-”

“Angie,” Will says placing his hand on her arm to stop her rambling. “I want to take care of you. It’s no big deal at all. In fact I’d much rather have you close to me so I know that you are being taken care of, help me sleep better knowing you’re okay.” 

There’s a quick silence between the two of them but to Angie it feels like an eternity. There’s a warm feeling in her chest that only Will can make her feel and honestly she hates admitting her feelings but she has to tell him. She has to tell Will right now because if she doesn’t do it within the next 30 seconds she knows she’s going to lose her nerve and she may never tell him. Because normally she hates feelings, but for some strange reason tonight doesn’t seem like such a bad night to have them. Plus she’s like 65 percent sure he might return those feelings. And if he doesn’t? Well she can just play it off as the pain meds talking or maybe she can just pretend she has these feelings because of how sweet Will’s been today. Either way, she has to tell him. 

“Will, can I tell you something?” She asks, her voice reflecting her nerves.

“Sure, anything.” Will says, keeping his eyes on the road as he pulls down the street to his house. 

“Okay, well, here goes nothing,” it takes a quick mental pep talk before Angie says, “Will, I like you.” 

“Aw, I like you too, Ange,” Will says with a smile as he pulls into his driveway. He clearly doesn’t understand what she’s trying to say, so rolling her eyes, she tries again. 

“No, that’s not what I’m saying. I like-like you,” God, when did she turn back into a love-struck teenager? This just all feels a little too high school for her. 

But now it’s Will’s turn to respond with an “Oh.” And for a second, Angie is terrified. But he continues, “Are you sure it isn’t just the pain meds still talking because I don’t want to say what I’m gonna say next if it is.”

Will’s words come out a lot harsher than Angie figures they were meant to come out but she also can’t blame him for wondering. It’s been a long day. “No, the pain meds have worn off, I know that because I’m in a lot of pain. And, you know I hate feelings but, well, here we are, me, Angie D’Amato, broken foot and all, laying my heart out on the line for you, Will Cooper.” Oh my god that was so corny, she thinks, cringing at her own declaration of love. 

But Will is absolutely eating it up, and all of Angie’s nerves seem to melt away when she sees Will’s grin is the size of Mount Everest. “Angie D’Amato, you have absolutely no idea how much I like you.”

And it’s like a weight has been lifted from both of their chests and they can both breath again. Her movements are slow and calculated as she adjusts herself so she’s just inches away from his face. His hands reach out to her cheeks and their faces are getting closer and closer and god dammit she’s waited too long for this and she doesn’t want to wait any longer. So, Angie closers her eyes and closes the gap between their lips and the kiss is like everything she’s ever imagined and more. Will’s lips are so soft and they kiss slowly and comfortably, like they’ve been doing this for years. Her had finds its way around his neck and she wants so badly to pull him closer to her, but his minivan appears to be an awkwardly difficult place to makeout in. 

Angie pulls away slightly with a laugh, “you have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.”

“Me too,” Will replies with a sigh of contentment. “Can we at least go inside though, the car is kind of cramping my style a little bit.”

Angie bites her bottom lip and nods, “Yes please.”  
_____________  
Angie, being as impatient and stubborn as she is, tries to move around on her foot more than she probably should, and it takes a full 2 months for her recovery and to get her cast off. And throughout the course of those 8 weeks, she realizes she’s right, parenting an 8 year-old with her broken foot is no easy feat. She’s not allowed to drive, she has to use crutches to get around anywhere and even showering is a whole new ordeal. 

The next day after the incident, Will had offered for her and Graham to stay with them for a while, until she got her “back on her feet”, a phrase she would learn to hate very quickly. After careful consideration and some convincing from Will, Angie agreed they’d try it out for a while. 

Will does take the best care of them. He helps get Graham up for school, makes the kids breakfast, packs their lunches and drops them off at school every morning. Angie tries to be as helpful as she can be, usually getting up to make them coffee. Will kisses her when the kids are still getting changed and ready for school and Angie wonders how she got to be so lucky. 

Parenting an 8 year-old with a broken foot is no easy ordeal, but Will makes things a million times easier for her. And annoyed as she is with her bulky white cast, inability to drive, and doctors appointments, Will always has her back and helps her get through it all. So, Angie thinks one night as she’s about to drift off to sleep, Will’s arm wrapped protectively around her, at least one good thing has come out of all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Single Parents fanfic and I had so much fun writing it! So, if you have any requests, please comment or message me! I honestly love this show and its characters so much and they are so much fun to write. Anyways, that's all, Merry (late) Christmas and happy holidays to all of you!


End file.
